Love Is A Game
by caughtbythelight2
Summary: Bianca just wanted a nice evening at home. Too bad that's not what she got. For PJO Femslash Weeks. Thalianca and slight jasico


**Hey guys! Thank god i finished this in time for thalianca week! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Bianca, would you _please_ go with me to the arcade?" Nico pleaded. "They've got the new Mythomagic Game, a new skating rink, and Jason and I have been planning this for weeks!" Nico had been begging Bianca to take him to the arcade for nearly 15 minutes and Bianca was just about done with him.

Bianca sighed. "Well, what the heck am I supposed to do there? Why not just ask Persephone to take you?"

"Because," Nico started pulling out his begging face, "Persephone and Dad are busy tonight. It's like, five minutes to get there; it won't even be that long!" He paused for a second, considering something. "Besides, Jason has an older sister. You can hang out with her."

"_Or_, I could watch TV, like I had planned," Bianca said, walking into the living room.

"Bianca, you're just going to watch NCIS reruns, all of which you've already seen." When that elicited no response, he sighed and widened his eyes. "Please, Bianca? Will you please take me?"

Bianca looked over at her younger brother and closed her eyes. Nico knew Bianca couldn't resist his puppy eyes. "Alright, fine, but next time you want something don't come asking me."

Nico jumped up and hugged Bianca. "Thank you Bianca, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, I swear!"

A half an hour and a bad slice of pizza later, Bianca was certainly regretting it. Nico and Jason were off with all the other thirteen year olds while Bianca sat alone at a booth, Jason's older sister nowhere in sight. Or any other high schoolers, for that matter.

She was just about to go get another slice of pizza when a girl sat down in front of her. "Jason didn't tell me Nico's older sister was so gorgeous. Bianca, I presume?" she said. Bianca felt her face grow hot as she glanced over at the girl. Her dark hair was cropped short and she had a splash of freckles across her nose. She had deep cerulean eyes, which would mean this was probably Jason's older sister. She was wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans.

Bianca realized he was staring a bit and coughed. "Sorry, I've been here a while and I zoned out. You're Jason's older sister them?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, and I can assume your Nico's. My name's Thalia, by the way."

"Nice name," Bianca replied. I'm Bianca."

The pair fell into an awkward silence.

"So… you wanna play a game?" Thalia asks standing up.

"Uh.. a game? I don't really play video games much," Bianca confessed.

"C'mon, I'll show you one of my favorites" Thalia says tugging on her arm with a smirk. She stops at a large machine with joysticks and multiple buttons, 'Tekken Streetfighter' emblazoned in glowing letters across the top. "This is a seriously dope fighter. Way better than Capcom."

"How do you play?" Bianca asks, investigating the controls. "The buttons just say punch and kick, but there are two of each and they are the same color."

"Well, you wanna do combos," the taller girl explains. "Like, the left button is the left arm and the right button is the right arm. Up-left-left arm-right arm-down is a pretty good one. Uh, or, you could just button-mash," she finishes, seeing Bianca looking lost. "Just like hit 'em all fast and hope for something good."

What follows is an embarrassingly uneven series of matches. Bianca hurriedly pushes all the buttons she can while yanking the joystick every which way, while Thalia coolly goes through the combos she's long since honed with hours of practice. Bianca does get in a few hits when she lucks out and makes a combo, and then sometimes a few more after Thalia is distracted by the cute way she jumps in surprise and delight when she hits it. However, it still doesn't take long for her to lose.

"I think that we should try a new game," she concludes, looking at the highly mismatched score. "What about that one, over there?" She points to a game with balls and rings which no one appears to be playing.

"Skee-ball?" Thalia asks. "I mean, it's a classic, but it's also kinda lame."

"Well how can it be a classic if it is lame?" Bianca argues. "I think I would like it better than a video game."

"Okay, alright, skee-ball it is."

"So, how do you play?" Bianca asks. Thalia lights up, suddenly seeing an opportunity.

"It's easy," she says, stepping behind her partner and handing her a ball. She presses close, guiding Bianca's arm. "You throw it, just like this." Bianca blushes a little, feeling Thalia's body flush against her back.

"I think you like skee-ball after all," she says after Bianca steps away.

"Maybe," Bianca allows. "Now -

"Bianca! Thalia!" Nico and Jason ran up to the table.

"What's up?" Bianca asked, mildly annoyed they interrupted Thalia and her.

"We're done now, and we want to go home," Jason demanded.

"Well then, Mr. Bossypants, go put your skates away before you make any demands," Thalia said.

As the younger boys left, Bianca turned back to Thalia, who was smiling. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bianca," she said. "I hope we can see each other again sometime."

Bianca bit her lip, contemplating asking her out. She decided that if it went badly, they didn't have to see each other much and bit the bullet. "Yeah, I was actually thinking the same thing. How about next Friday we go see a movie?"

Thalia's eyes widened. "You-you mean like a date?"

Bianca could feel her earlier confidence draining away, and blushed. "Yeah, I mean, if that's what you wanna do. It's ok if you say no, I mean, I was just wondering and all."

"I would love to go on a date with you, Bianca," Thalia replied, a grin breaking out on her face.

A smile found its way onto Bianca's face, too. "Awesome, here let me just give you my number so you can text me, and we'll work something out." She reached into her pocket and grabbed a pen to write it down. She looked around for a napkin and, not being able to find one, wrote her number on Thalia's arm instead. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Just as she finished, Nico and Jason came back. They all went outside and Bianca told Nico to get into the car, following Thalia telling Jason to do the same.

Bianca smiled softly. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you later."

Just as she was about to head to her car, Thalia planted a small kiss on her cheek, said goodbye and got into her own.

On the ride home, even with Nico teasing her to no end, Bianca found Nico had been right and didn't regret going one bit.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also you can follow on tumblr at itsjasongraecus and prompt me stuff to write!**


End file.
